Fox Fire
by screamcutee
Summary: She came for freedom. But will her secret more deadly then what makes Santa Carla the murder capital of the world?
1. A Not so Normal Day

**Hey everyone;; yea I know I have stopped all my other stories;; but I am going to try to update them in time;; please review and comment so I know what stories I need to keep writing on;; but for now I am going to focus on this story;; a new lost boys!!!!;; **

**But I don't know who to bond my new girl with;; so please if u have any idea's don't be shy!! I love to hear from all my readers;; **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dad has beat the shit out of me again. It's is starting to be a nightly thing in this house. Dad comes home drunk, Mom goes out for her _job_, and I get to go to bed with a busted lip or a black eye. Could life get any better?

_Ring Ring……. Ring Ring_

Don't you just love phones? I cracked my door open to she where _he_ when. I saw him passed out on the floor of his and moms bedroom.

_Ring Ring……. Ring Ring_

Better hurry before it wakes him up. I ran down stairs to find the cordless laying on the floor. "Hello?" I said trying to be quiet.

"Fox? That you?"

"Yeah, Tori? What's up?" It was my best friend in the whole world. But it was 2:30 in the morning. What was my little early bird calling me so late?

"Oh thank god! Fox! I have been trying to get a hold of you all day! But I have just got your mom, and she said you were out! And the roomer at school is that you pissed off Danny and the rest of The Skaters! I thought you could really be in trouble!" Tori was going off in a scared ramble.

"Hey! Tori clam down! I skip school for one day and the whole world goes to hell?" I said with a dry laugh.

"Fox, the whole school is saying that Danny wants you dead." Tori said with all joking gone.

"Why…..Why are they saying that?" Damn, I pissed him off. I already knew that, but dead, he wanted me dead?

"And Fox…..I don't just think it's a roomer…….I saw some of Danny's gang hanging around your locker after buses were called."

_Great, just great. I am piss off one person and so the whole gang is after me? Well I guess if you get someone with that much power mad at you, then about anything _can_ happen to you. Well there is another thing to mark off my list 'to screw my life up list'._

"Fox?" Now what? Nothing could get worst. All I wanted to do is take me a big pain pill and go to bed. Then maybe my lip would stop sting from where daddy dearest had slapped me earlier.

"Oh my god…….." she whispered.

"WHAT TORI! WHAT COULD MAKE TODAY ANY BETTER?"

I was pissed and Tori knew better to dump anything else on me when I am pissed that this.

I could barely hear her she talked so low. Almost in shock "Turn the T.V on……." I signed and slowly made my way to the old T.V we had facing the couch.

_Click._

A pretty blonde, dressed in all pink, sitting behind a table came into sight. The news? What was so important that it had made Tori act that this.

'_Who knew that in this small town of Paintsville, Kentucky there would be such a low way to make a quick buck? Well earlier today the body was found at the Ramada Inn. We take you now live at the scene.'_

_The picture changed to the outside of the fancy hotel uptown. But it had police tape around the parking lot. And many rich couples standing around in expensive silk robs talking to police men._

_The camera pulled out to show another pretty blond with the same suit on as the first, only in blue._

'_Thanks Tammy. I am here live at the Ramada Inn where a cure and unheard of scene was found today. A hooker found dead on the pen house's bed'. Their was more then 20,000 dollar's found in the hotel room and more then a half a million found in cocaine._

_Now the women's picture has been released._

Then a picture popped up on the screen. I dropped the phone and my knees turned into jelly.I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Mom………" slipped from my lips.

"FOX! FOX! R U THERE? FOX!" I hear Tori yell though the phone. But I couldn't remember how to make my lips form words. I just kept looking at the screen. A picture of my mother. On T.V. Found dead.

The next thing I remember was the sun waking me up the next morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me what u think! I love getting reviews!! And please remember to say which lost boy Fox should be with!! Peace out3 **


	2. Summery

Summery: Fox wanted freedom. But she got a was much, much darker. But with her alcoholic dad, hooker mom, worried friends, and her _sometimes_ weed smoking. Could her secrets be even darker then what makes Santa Carla _The Murder Capital of the World?_

Real Name: Anna Grace

Nick Name: Fox or Fox Fire

Age: 17

Looks: Neon red, shoulder length hair. Heterochromia eyes (Right, red. Left, Green) 5'8 tall. Skinny. Pale skin.


	3. Freedom

The sun was blinding. My muscles were stiff from where I had slept on the couch all night. My head was pounding. Wait pounding?

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Fox! Open the door!" What in the hell was Aaron doing beating my door down? I was able to sit up but then the room started spinning.

"Awwwwww shit." I said rubbing my eyes.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! _

"I AM COMEING!" I yelled. Trying to get up. It felt like I had the worst hang over ever. I stumbled over to the door, after tripping about 3 times on random shit laying all over the living room floor. Opening the door was worst with the blinding sun issues.

"Awwwwwwww the sun. So bright." I said holding up my hand in front of my eyes, just to have it jerked down by Aaron.

"Why weren't you at school today! You skipped yesterday! It's not like you to skip two days in a row!" Aaron started yelling at, making my head pound harder.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AARON! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" I was surprised that the people next door didn't come out to see what all the fuse was about.

"Fox, clam down. We just wanted to make sure you were ok." Said Tori, who was hiding behind Aaron. "You know, from last night. I mean what happen in all."

It felt that hundred pounds had just been dumped on my head. Memories of last night came flooding back to my mind. Mom was dead. And when dad found out. I was no doubt next. Aaron's face lighten, and those two pools of venom became the two glass green orbs I knew.

"Fox, I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just that if child services know your skipping again. Well you'll know what they'll do."

"YEAH AARON I KNOW! THEY'LL COME AND TAKE ME AWAY LIKE BEFORE! THEN THE DUMB ASS FAMILY THEY STICK ME WITH WILL JUST SEND ME BACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My head was spinning, my eyes burned from the sun. and I just remember that my mom was found dead yesterday.

"Look Fox, can we just go inside and fin…."

"No." I cut Aaron off. "I am sorry, but please…… I just want to go to bed." I said dropping my head. There was a moment of silence before Tori spoke up.

"Ok Fox, just yell if you need anything. Ok?" Tori said hugging me. "I am just hundred feet that way." She laughed pointing to her two story brick home, right across the street.

"Ok. Thanks." I laughed half heartedly.

I closed the door. And just taken by the darkness again. I slowly made my way upstairs, not caring if I got anything to eat today. Locking my door I saw that I only had an hour till dark, and two till my dad got home. I slid down, hugging my knees.

_What am I going to do? And if dad knows mom is dead then he'll kill me. He never wanted me. And now that mom is gone, he'll do what he has been wanting for years. I didn't look like them at all. Mom had dark blue eyes. But dad had brown eyes. So I guess I'll never know where I got one grass green eye and another fire red. And my hair is another thing. No one on either side has ever had red hair. Especially neon red hair. I was the freak. I outsider. I didn't belong, and I never will. So all I had now was two choices. Sit here and wait for my death to come home from work. Or leave._

With that I stood up wiping away tears I didn't even know had fallen, and packed my large black backpack. I had about 400 hundred dollars saved up. That was enough to buy me a bus ticket out of this hell hole. I was tying up my hair when I walked past _their_ bedroom. Then I remembered, Danny wants me dead. And if him or his crew see me out at night, alone. They will make sure that that roomer comes true. So I flipped on the light. There it was. Dad cherry wood gun cabinet. I grabbed the key he had hidden under the bed and open it. I grabbed his 9mm handgun and dumped all the bullets he had left in my backpack. I wrote on a piece of paper I found in the kitchen.

_Tori,_

_Please don't worry about me. I am fine. But please understand that I have to go. Thanks for all you have done for me._

_Love_

_Fox_

I turned off all the lights in the house, not caring if the door was locked. And ran over to Tori's house. Sneaking around the house I met the Adams guard dog. Chopper. He growled, arching his back.

"Shhhhh! Chopper it's me. Fox!" I said in a yell whisper. He clamed down and jogged over for me to pet his head like always.

"Good boy." I said laughing. I walked over to the large oak tree they had in their back yard. I climbed it right in front of Tori's window. Then placed the letter under the window sale. After climbing down and my goodbyes to Chopper. I made my way to the bus station.

"One ticket to Santa Carla please."

"Would you like a round trip miss?" Asked the over worked ticket lady.

"No. No one-way please." I said with a smile.

"Ever well miss. But mind me saying, there are a lot of runways that go down there. Many of them go missing." I froze in fear, would this old bat squeal on me and call the cops? Then her face warmed and she smiled. "I was your age once too honey. But please do be careful." She said winking as she handed me my ticket.

I laughed. "Thank you. And I will." nodding my head. I bored the bus that said Santa Carla. But to me it said Freedom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there it is. She is on her way. And I think you know who she will meet…… ; ) But please tell me who she should be with, come on this can't be a love story without love..lol… well peace out!**


	4. Santa Carla

**Oh my god people!!!!!!!! Two votes for Marko. And two votes for Paul!!!!!!!! But I have never done a Marko Love story? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm………. Well people just read to see who I have picked!!!! And a peck into Fox's past.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the boardwalk in complete bliss. I was free, no one to yell at me, no one to beat the shit out of me because they were drunk, no one to tell me when I had to be home. Home, That reminded me; I still needed to get a place to stay the night. It was about 3:30 am and all motels that could afford were closed. Looks like I get to pick the cleanest ally to sleep in or maybe under the boardwalk on the soft sand. But no matter what I was on my own tonight. With only 150 dollars, I needed a job like really bad. But that would have to wait, right now I needed to find a place to sleep.

I didn't notice really how much I looked like a runaway till the fat guard was giving me strange looks. Ripped jeans, purple Def Leopard t-shirt, black and white converse, and a medium size black backpack over my left shoulder. I walked down the steps to the beach, and far enough away that the bonfires were just a memory. I saw that I had walked up to a bluff. The black ocean waves hit the earth hundreds of feet under me. I sat down for the first time today, my feet were so sore. My back rested against a tree trunk as I started going through my bag. Three sets of clean jeans, four t-shirts, three tank-tops, the converse were the only shoes I had, 150 dollars, and………the gun. It fit so perfectly in my hand, like it was made for me and me only. I had a whole box of bullets pulse it was fully loaded. I looked over the bluff seeing a rock about 200 yards from me. I wonder if my a shot was sit worth shit.

"_No, that part of you is gone. You're not like that anymore." _I told myself. But it had been to long, far to long.

Marko Pro--------------------------------------------------------------------

We had just got back in the cave from a great hunt. David took his place in his wheelchair, Dwayne had flopped down on the couch, but Paul was walking around the fountain.

"_Perfect." _I thought evilly. I waked pass him, grabbing the front of his knee, pushing him backwards, causing him to noise dive. Everyone broke out laughing at me and Paul wrestling in the floor.

"Ok, ok. Enough you two." David said pulling us apart.

"Awwww come on David. I was so kicking his ass." Paul said grinning.

"Oh please who was kicking whose ass. I loved that little noise dive you did." I shot back while standing up.

"Oh, I could take both of you, and u tow kno….." Dwayne was cut of by the sound of gun fire. We froze.

"What the hell?" Paul asked just above a whisper.

"I don't know. Come on." David said walking toward the entrance. There we saw it, a figure stand on the end of the bluff. Hand pointed out to the ocean. Another Three rounds were let off. We flew to the top of the bluff, just enough to where we where we were hind by the forest. It was a girl. A girl had shot that handgun and acted like it was an everyday thing. She looked that she came straight out of New York City. Fire red hair, a dark purple shirt and baggy ripped jeans. She lower the gun facing us now. She was beautiful. Her eyes were like something you only see on T.V or out of a book. She red lips and pale skin. She didn't even look human, but her smell. There was something different about her, she smelt human, but it was mixed with something that I had ever smelt before. What was she?

"You know it is pretty dumb to sneak up on a girl with a loaded gun." She said not even looking up from her bag. She started to pack clothes and a bullet case to a black backpack. David then stepped out of the shadows.

"Nothing wrong with being curious? Is there?" David said with a grin.

She smiled. "No. I guess there's not. But curio iced did kill the cat." She looked and Paul, Dwayne, and I stepped into light.

David laughed." I am David. These are my boys. Paul, Dwayne and Marko."

Fox Pro------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had fired off three rounds. I couldn't believe it. I had not fired a gun in three years and yet I could hit where I wanted to with pin point accretes. I maybe they were right. Maybe I was the best. And maybe that is what scared me. I could do a lot of things that other people couldn't do, specially 17 years olds. My past was dark, and that is why I tried to get away for it. I had had enough. But they weren't just going to let me go like that. I had beat everyone they had sent for me. And I was going to be damn if I was going to let them beat me. I loaded the gun again and fired without even looking just instinct.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Open my eyes. Pin point again. It felt so good to shot off that gun again. I guess that that life I tried to get away from was the only life I knew. And still do.

Then I hear something just on the tree line. "You know it is pretty dumb to sneak up on a girl with a loaded gun." I had been though to much bullshit to have some random punks scary me.

"Nothing wrong with being curious? Is there?" A tall white blonde stepped into view. Dressed in all black.

I smiled at how innocent his comment sounds. "No. I guess there's not. But curio iced did kill the cat." Then three other stepped into sight.

"I am David. And these are my boys." He pointed to each at he said their names. Paul." He looked as if he had just stepped out of a poison music video. Black boots, tight white pants, fishnets hit, and a tux jacket. He had wild blond hair and many different bracelet's. "Dwayne." He had dark black hair that matched his eyes. He was Native American but his skin looked as if he hadn't been in the sun in years. Then all had unusually pale skin. He had boots, ripped denim jeans, no shirt only a black leather jacket to cover his tight chest. "And Marko." He pointed to the youngest looking one in their small group. He had dirt blond hair that waved down his back. His jacket had many different patches all over it. With a white tank top under his jacket that didn't cover much of his 6 pack. He had deep blue-green eyes and a Cheshire cat simile which made my hard feel like it was in my throat.

"Fox." I said and nodded.

"Fox? That's new." Paul said laughing lighting up a joint.

"I like it." Marko said smiling biting his thumb nail.

"Thanks." I looked down blushing. Blushing? When the hell did I blush? I notice David looking at my bag. I grabbed it and threw it over my shoulder. "Well I guess I should be going. Then." I started to walk down the bluff.

"You have a place to stay?" David asked.

I turned back around to face them. "Aaahhhhhh. No, I just got here at sunset."

"Well you can stay with us if you want." David offered

"Oh no. I couldn't do that to you guys."

"Really, it's no problem. It's not far form here. Come see." David said still grinning.

I smiled, I actually felt safe with them. My instincts were telling me something. How I felt with these boys, how I blushed with Marko. Things really were going to be different. Things, it felt, like I was never going to be the same again.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there you go!!!!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review =]**

**Thnx you Keegan;; luv u girly!!**


	5. Be Good

I looked at my black leather wrist watch. It was 8:00 pm. Damn I slept all day. But that bed was so soft, this place really was homey. Even if it was a cave.

'_This was the first time anyone had shown me this kind of kindness, probley because they don't know me yet.' _I thought, laughing to myself.

I got up to see why everything was so quiet. No one in sight, the boys must this be asleep. Well we did stay up till the sun rose, they boys showed me a small bed in a cave just off from the lobby. But they when farther back into the tunnels to sleep. I changed into black skinny jeans and a bright orange t-shirt. Trying my best to be quiet so I wouldn't wake the others. I brushed out my wild flaming hair and found a piece of paper and a pen.

_When to the boardwalk. Meet up with you guys later._

_Fox_

30 minutes later I was walking down the brightly lit boardwalk. There was some buff, shirtless guy playing the saxophone. There was so much to see and do here, there was shop after shop, tons of places to eat at, and a hundred street performers. But there was one girl that caught my eye. She looked around my age, maybe a year younger. She had light brown hair, cloudy blue eyes, and pale skin.

The small cowed around her clapped and tossed money into a small bag on the ground. I moved in front of a couple to get a better view of her. She had on a dark green and black t-shirt, ripped baggy jeans, a black hat, and tons of bracelets. She rolled by on her skater board, bowing to the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you! You'll have been great!" she said picking up her bag, only to have it ripped away by a fat guard that had watched her the whole time. Just waiting for the bag to be filled.

"Hey tubby! I worked for that! Give it back." She yelled trying to grab the bag back.

"Punk, this is going to donated to the Santa Carla police department."

"Police department! I'll _donate _when Santa Carla has a officer that eats his wait in donuts everyday!"

He pushed her to the ground and stomped on her board, braking it into two.

"MY BOARD!"

He grinned and walked away. I saw him go into a small building, sitting the bag on a table next to a window.

'_Perfect.' _I thought.

I walked down an ally way, close to the window, slowly sliding my hand against the wall and grabbing the bag. I through the bag over my shoulder and walked back over to the girl who was dusting dirty off her jeans.

"Hey, those tricks u did were awesome."

She looked up.

"Oh hey thanks. Names Kate." she stuck her hand out.

I accepted her hand. "Fox. Here, you worked for it." I gave her the bag back.

"Wow! Thanks, sucks that my board is trashed thou."

"Yea, but it looks like you have enough money to buy a new one."

"I hope so. So you new to Santa Carla?"

"Yea, I just got here last night."

"Sweet, I have been here for two months. And let me tell you now. Get out while you can." She laughed

"Why's that?" I asked.

She looked down. "Because Santa Carla just isn't a good place for humans."

"Humans?" I asked.

"Vampires and werewolves. They are here, and they kill. That's why there are so many missing poster hanging up all around town." I thought she was joking, but she said it with complete seriousness.

I looked at her worried, we had walked down on the beach, away form the bonfires to where we were the only ones. "Your not one of them are you?"

She looked at me with a sad smile. "If I was I wouldn't hurt you."

My eyes widen in fear. "Are you?"

"No of couse not." She answers a little to quickly.

"So where do you stay here in Santa Carla?" Trying to get away from the topic at hand.

"In the ally I was doing my tricks in front of." She laughed. "Don't have a home."

"You're a runaway, aren't you." I asked sitting down in the warm sand.

She sat next to me. "Yea. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Kate what?"

"My mom abusive me since I was 8 years old. My dad was the only person that cared about me, but they fought a lot. And one night things when way to far. She killed him, she thought I was asleep at the time and was going to do the same to me. But when she came upstairs, she saw that I was hiding around the corner. She grabbed my hair, and I pushed her down stairs. It cut her arm on a glass she had broke. She called the cops, crying, saying that I had gone on a mad rampage; killing my dad and hurting her. I was scared so I ran. And ended up here about 2 months ago."

I looked at her with complete shock. "Wow."

"I sorry." She said looking sown again. "I didn't mean to dump all that on you. It just you're the first person to talk to me since then. It nice to talk to someone."

"Yea, I know what you mean. I didn't have anywhere to go, but then I met the Lost Boys and they gave me a place to stay."

"The Lost Boys?" She said with fear in her voice.

"Yea, I know there a gang here. But they can't be that bad, there really nice to me."

"Fox, they are the most feared gang in all of Santa Carla. People who mess with them go missing. Vampires."

Vampires? No way could they be vampires. Vampires are cruel, evil, ugly things that were cold blooded killers. Not the nice, welcoming guys I have known.

"Vampires?" I whispered.

A sound of a wolf hollowing broke the silence that had came between us for a few seconds.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is?" I begged.

She rose to her feet and grabbed my arm. "Come on, we should go."

We walked back to the boardwalk when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Paul! You scared the shit out of me!"

Paul laughed in my ear. "Oh come on Foxy I was just having some fun."

"This is Kate." I said grabbing her arm. "I was hopping maybe she could stay with us for a while."

Kate looked at me surprised. "Oh no Fox, I couldn't."

"Well sure I don't care if it's ok with David." He said looking at Kate smiling.

I raised my eyebrow. Maybe Paul liked her, I could defiantly tell she had a crush on him. "Well I am going to find the others. You two hang out for a while."

Paul hooked his arm around Kate's waist and walked the other way. But I whispered to Paul before "Be good." He winked walked on.

After a few minutes of looking I found David. "Hey."

"Hey Fox, what' s up?" He asked

"I was just wondering if you guys would mine putting up one more person. Just a friend of my, please?"

"Fine, what ever." David said handing a joint.

Taking a hit from him a nodded with a smile.

"So where is your friend?" Marko asked

"She's with Paul." I laughed.

Dwayne laughed. "Are you sure that a good idea? I mean this is Paul we're talking about."

"Yea, I told him to be good." I laughed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I KNOW! I KNOW! It has been like forever since I have updated;; school started last week so I have been doing a hundred things at once! I be a freshman;; yea I know;; pray for me;; but it's been good so far! (: Well please review and enjoy!**


	6. I Love You?

It had been a week since Kate had come to the cave. Paul had been flirting with her a lot.

"Kate, you wanna come to the boardwalk with me?" Asked Paul.

Kate jumped up and ran to Paul, linking there arms. "Sure."

Paul smiled "You two wanna come too?" he said to me and Marko.

"No I am tried." Marko said, giving Paul a look.

Paul's eyes widen. "Ooooohhhhhhh! Never mind, come on Kate."

It was just me and Marko in the cave now. After a few minutes Marko walked into the back of the cave and came back with a golden bottle. He pulled off the top and took a slow drink. "You want some?" offering me the bottle.

I took it and said "What is it?"

He smiled. "Try it." he said in a whispered.

I locked eyes with him as I took a long drink.

He walked up to me, placing a hand on my warm, soft, pale cheek. Stroking the skin softly, I smiled, as he brushed up against me. He buried his head in my neck. Kissing and biting here and there.

"I couldn't..." He was quiet; his arms were wrapped around my body as his lips located the top of my head.

"I mean, I could, but I don't want to hurt you. Especially if you're unsure," Marko felt my leg wrap itself around his waist, bringing him closer.

My lips pressed against his jaw. "Marko," I whispered, "I'm sure." And that was all that needed to be said.

He pressed me down on my back, His lips catching mine. Pinning my hands above my head, his lips traveled to my neck. Sensually kissing it, even taking a nip now and then, he kept one hand on my wrists as the other moved down my body, shaping itself to every curve. I had always been beautiful, always had curves. As he reached my thigh, he rubbed it, and gently brought the other leg around his waist. His lips were still attacking her neck and shoulder.

I breathed his name again, pressing myself against him and wrapping my other leg around him. I was ready. His beautiful Fox Fire was beyond ready. He leaned up, still tilting his head and started to kiss the other side of my neck. He couldn't stop the sound that escaped from my throat. Suddenly, he was pushed unto his back. My red and green eyes stared into his intensely as I started my own onslaught on his neck.

Marko could feel his self getting hard against my thigh, and all he wanted to do was relieve the pressure in his gut. My hands explored him, torturing him as he had done to me only moments before. As my pink lips continued to kiss his neck, Marko's hands moved farther down.

"Oh, God, Fox..." He moaned softly. I amazed him with my stamina. I had been waiting; we both had been waiting since I arrived at the cave. My tiny hands unzipped his jeans slowly, and I pulled my lips away to take off his pants. My red hair was thick and straight and he stared at it, letting one hand run fingers through it as the other stripped off his shirt. As I slipped off my pants, Fox moved back up to him, taking his lips with my own.

Marko flipped me over in one move, kissing me where he could before he stripped me of my shirt and took one light pink nipple in his mouth. He heard me groan, instantly he was effected, getting harder. As he swirled his tongue over my breast, his hand played with my other, teasing and massaging. I tasted so sweet in his mouth and he was only tensing more and more. He couldn't handle it! He had to have me, and that was what he did. He couldn't be sated with the game any longer.

He stripped us of the little clothes we had on and slowly entered me. Focusing on my face, He held his self back from ravishing me. He wasn't going to hurt me- he couldn't. He stayed where he was, staring at me. I moved, adjusting myself to him, pain and pleasure coursing through me. He let out a feral moan as I pressed myself up only to retreat (Marko still in her) in a gasp.

"Is it supposed to feel like this? So bittersweet?" My eyes were half closed, my full chest heaving. We were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. I again moaned and breathed his name, and then he knew I was ready for him to take me.

And he did take me! He pulled his length out and played around inside me, moving in circles and pleasuring us both. He wanted me to feel every bit of Heaven and he wanted to be the one to show me. He showed me his self and he pushed me on my back, running my hands up and down him.

"Aah, no." He pushed me back unto our bed and entered me again, my legs instantly locking. Finally, he started a rhythm. We moved as one, connected mind, body, and soul. As he continued, groaning my name now and again, I pressed myself closer. He knew he'd never be able to leave me. He got as close as possible, his lower half moving harder and harder into me. I was gasping and I started feeling that lovely heat in me grow. The heat exploded in me as we both had our fill. He pumped once or twice to finish me before he rolled, bringing me with him.

"I'm yours," I whispered, kissing his jaw line and adjusting so that I was comfortable but he was still inside.

he grinned down, massaging me hips. "I love you." And as we stared into each other's eyes, he made sure I knew that now, more now than ever before, He was hers - forever.

"Marko……." I asked before drifting away.

_~Next Night~_

I woke up to a loud bang in the front of the cave.

"What was that?" I was jerking awake.

Marko rose up on his elbows, slowly blinking his eyes to try to get awake from the deep sleep we were both in. "I don't know….."

There was another loud bang from the lobby. Marko got up and pulled on his boxers and jeans. "Here, It's for you." Marko said grinning. He handed me a beautiful, black silk robe. It came to the middle of my thighs and baggy sleeves, on the back it had the same red flower, growing up the back, as my tattoo. I put on my black lace panties, then slipped on the robe. "Thank you, Marko. It's beautiful."

We hear Paul scream and then a soft thud.

"What 'n' the hell?"

We both ran to the front of the cave. Where we saw Paul picking himself up off the floor, David and Dwayne were dive bombing on and black figure. The figure spotted Fox and Marko and was gone out of sight, David and Dwayne hit the floor With a loud bang.

With no one knowing where there unwanted guess was, Marko grabbed Fox, pushing her behind him so that he could protect her.

"What is that?" Marko asked.

"I don't know." David said stand up, brushing himself off. "He just appeared out of no where and though Paul to the ground. But he did ask for one thing." David walked up to Fox. "He asked for you." He was so close to Fox as he whispered this in her ear, he brushed her fire hair with his cheek. He jumped back with a yell. He held his cheek for a moment looking shocked. He brought his hand down, a small drop of blood fell from his face, as the large burn mark healed itself.

Marko turned around facing her. Paul, Dwayne and David looked at her. They are looked shocked and confused, how could her _hair_ burn him. Marko had touched it last night and it was soft as silk but not hot?

She looked back at him ashamed. "Marko….I was….."

She looked at the floor backing away out of his touch. She looked back at him, but this time both of her eyes were Dominic red.

"Your eyes?" Marko whispered.

"Marko, please, listen, I was going tell you." Fox started. Marko had backed up where he was in front of the Lost Boys. He stood there, in only his jeans. He looked powerful with his brothers standing behind him, his pale chest, his ripped abs, his soft blond curls. But his eyes were different. They weren't the same loving blue, they were hurt, cold blue stones.

I was almost in tears. "Marko, please…..I was going…."

"What are you?" he asked with no emotion. His cold voice sent a shock though her spin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very long time I know! Please don't kill me, lol.

But here it is. So enjoy! Please please oh pretty please with sugar on top, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well till next time.

♥


End file.
